War Of The Eds I: The Beginning of the Ed
by Eddy Killer
Summary: The Eds stumble into another dimension, there, they must fight for their lives and find out the truth of why they are their.
1. Chapter 1

**WAR OF THE EDS**

_ED, EDD N EDDY IS NOT OWNED BY ME, IT IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK AND AKA STUDIOS._

It was a normal day in the cul-de-sac; all the kids were doing everything they do every day

It was a normal day in the cul-de-sac; all the kids were doing everything they do every day. As the Eds with a stand called Eds pie store of course, no one came. "THIS STINKS! Can't someone at least try are pies? ED! How dose it taste" Eddy said in an angry voice "yummy for my tummy, cook Eddy" said Ed in his normal stupid voice who tasted the pie "what's wrong!" Eddy again screamed Edd then finely opened "Eddy if you look at are pies more carefully, you'll notice that not EVEN A DUNG BEATLE WOULD TASTE IT!" Edd was right Ed's 'handy cooking was atrocious. Being green, moldy and with something in it, Edd was right not very nice sight.

"Oh that, but like they say it might taste better than it looks" Eddy said staring at a pie as Kevin comes "Hey! What are you selling now? Dork action figures!" HAHAHAHA!"  
"Well listen hear mister stink'o are pies are so Delicious they taste like… Lasagna?" Argued Eddy.

"OH, really let me taste it," Kevin said suspiciously as he grabs one of there pies an eats it. "Well" Eddy says as Kevin munches the hard moldy pie.

After a while, Kevin coughs and chokes. After loads of it, Ed says "Like it?"

"Oh your going to like what I'm going to do to you DORKS!" Kevin shouts as he chases the Eds to the forest deeper and deeper... soon, they lose Kevin they would have gone back"pantpant did we lose him?" said Double D panting more then he will in gym class. Eddy looks behind him and sees no Kevin, "yeah I think so..." soon after Eddy looks behind him he collapses on the ground soon then Edd fell asleep. " Funny I didn't know it was nap time, oh well," Ed  
said, confused falls asleep but instead of falling down on the grass, he falls down on a boulder.

Meanwhile somewhere else...  
"You fools have failed me and for that you will suffer the consequences," Said a deep demonic voice.  
"But master-" Argued another voice.  
"No buts you have failed me and the diamond has been destroyed,  
I'm surprised your saying but when you had your own butts kicked!  
" I like gravy" Said another voice (and no it's not Ed)  
"Silence! I will give you a chance to be free" Said the demonic voice  
"ALRIGHT! "Said three voices together.  
" But" Interrupted the demonic voice your dark powers will be vanquished.

Back in the forest:

Eddy opened his eyes and sees the moon over him it was getting cold and he could not stay for longer or he'll freeze to death. He rotated his head slowly to the left were Edd was napping... HOWEVER, WAIT! EDD WAS GONE! He looked over were Ed was, NO ED! "Guys" Eddy said in a worried voice... No answer Eddy saw a bunch of red eyes staring at him. Eddy's heart was bumping faster than anything, it wasn't the belly button eater this time it was something far, far worse; quickly Eddy sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him.

He new the thing that was watching him was following him he ran across the field. He looked back and saw a knight, which was covered in armour, and had skulls painted on them he had a horse. Eddy knew he would dead when a cliff was in his way "mummy" Eddy said weakly as he stopped at the foot of the cliff. The knight came close to him he got off his horse and lifted his sword aimed it for Eddy before it did it said: "Don't turn like me boy" and ...To be continued...

Well that's chapter 1, don't be blue, just wait soon and you won't sue.  
Who where are those four mysterious figures.  
Okay so here are the questions:  
Who was that man?  
Why did he try to kill him?  
What did he mean when he said, "Don't turn like me"?  
Only time will tell...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 2-It was all an Ed

Right before the man's sword touches Eddy's nose, Eddy screamed the most loudest scream at the top of his lungs he woke up to find himself in the deep forest."

Must have been a nightmare," Eddy mumbled to himself. He saw Edd sleeping next to him and Ed using a boulder for covers, Eddy shook Edd, trying to wake him up. "Double D, wake up" Eddy whispered in Edd's ear, "Hmm good morning Eddy" double d said weakly "OK, listen Sock head I had the weirdest dream, there was this guy dressed in his under drawers an-" "Eddy, can't we hear it once we woken up Ed and get out of this place" Edd interrupted. "Right, right, jeez don't have a bird because I hate birds." Eddy mumbled "Ed, ED! WAKE UP GOLDY LOCKS! Ed opened his eyes and saw Eddy ruthlessly shaking him like an angry nun. "Hi Eddy!" Ed said in a silly gullible way as always. "Listen lumpy we got to get out of-", "one two three hut!, one two three hut one two three hut! "Said a rough voice. "What's that, "double d said "Let's check it out" Eddy said, "ED, stay here guard Ed" He said as he pointed at a rock. Edd and Eddy followed the place were the gruff sound was coming from unaware something or someone were watching them. "Now there gone let's tear this land to darkness!" One of them said "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed menacingly. The **Eds** never new what they will go though.

To the dark figures "That boy is really going to be knight of the traitor, the king "said the smallest of the figures "I bet your glad that your the dark opposite of that fool!" said the medium sized figure. "What shall we do?"

"Lets watch them; we'll see how good they'll be when they fight us.

To the Ed's, they hide behind a rock and see muscular green skinned men with axes, leather red padding and spiked helmets. Two were pushing a huge plank of wood with wheels and a cage on top. A man with armor but no sword or shield lay unconscious in the cage.

"This so cool!" Ed shouted

"Ed, you idiot" Eddy whispered as they ducked behind the rock "quack,"

"Who's there?" said one of the green skinned men..."probably nothing, keep going."

The Ed's peeked above the rock. "This place is too strange and dangerous; we got to get out of here!" Worried Double d not thinking how he knew that.

How did Double D know that?  
What have the mysterious figures got in store for out heroes?


End file.
